With the development of science and technology and the progress of society, an electronic device has been developed rapidly, and more and more kinds of electronic devices are developed. Electronic devices, such as slide phones, clamshell phones, laptop computers and plug-in laptop computers, have become an indispensable composition in people's daily life and work. People also enjoy various conveniences brought by the scientific development. Nowadays, people can enjoy the comfortable life brought by scientific development by means of various kinds of electronic devices.
An existing electronic device includes a first body, a second body and a connector for connecting the first body and the second body. The first body includes a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface, and a display screen is provided on the second surface. The second body includes a third surface and a fourth surface opposite to the third surface, and multiple keys are provided on the third surface. From an overall perspective, i.e., chamfers at edges of the surfaces, the grooves on surface due to set the button, a height difference between an upper surface of the key and the whole plane, the holes or slots provided on the surface, and a height difference between the display screen and the second surface are ignored, and the first surface, the second surface, the third surface and the fourth surface each is flat surfaces.
Since each of the first surface, the second surface, the third surface and the fourth surface is a flat surface as a whole, requirement of a specific scene cannot be met.